


Drabbles: The glee project

by TheRaichu



Category: Glee Project RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaichu/pseuds/TheRaichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated one hundred word drabbles about those from the glee project. Couples include Chaylin, Michellie, Danali, Blellie, Shaylin, Damsay and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares - Chaylin

"Charlie?" Aylin timidly whispered as she poked the sleeping boy. The girl had had a terrible nightmare about the bullies who had taunted her as a child. She had thought all that was behind her, but vulnerability week had brought it to the surface.

"Aylin?" Charlie sleepily asked. "Why are you here? It's like four."

"I had a nightmare," Aylin murmured.

Charlie's eyes instantly softened as he pulled Aylin into a gentle hug on his bed. Aylin tearfully recited what had happened in her dream.

"You're perfect." Charlie soothingly whispered.

The two were soon peacefully asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Slushies - Aylin

Time feels like it's frozen. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. The people around her are staring and all she can seem to do is stand there, frozen to the spot like an ice block as she continues to hear the slow laughs echo around the hallway.

"Serves you right, Terrorist!" A jock mockingly shouts as she continues to limply stand in the middle of the hallway. Eventually the laughing stops; the people get bored of her silent misery and walk away. The girl knows that they're going to let everyone know about this.

Aylin had been slushied.


	3. Pretending - Shaylin

Shanna was sitting in the bleachers at McKinley high's first football game, staring longingly at Aylin. Aylin was a cheerio who Shanna had a secret crush on. She knew that the brunette was straight; that she'd never have a chance with her, but Shanna liked to pretend that the short conversations that the girls' shared was flirting.

Eventually the cheerleading team finished their flips and walked off the field. Shanna immediately got up and left. She had no interest in watching the football game.

'Maybe one day she'll notice me.' Shanna wishfully thought to herself. She knew Aylin never would.


	4. Lonely - Damsay

Lindsay gently sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. Hannah had been eliminated earlier that day, meaning Lindsay had the whole dorm to herself. The brunette couldn't help but feel lonely; the room seemed to be filled with a deafening silence, of which was broken when an Irish boy walked into the room.

"Hey, Linds!" he grinned. "Since Hannah's gone, do you want to move into the boy's dorm?"

Lindsay gratefully smiled; it was almost as if Damian had read her thoughts. She quickly nodded appreciatively at the enthusiastic boy; the two then carried Lindsay's belongings to her new room.


	5. Longing - Michellie

Nellie liked her best friend, Michael. Not as friends, though; she wanted to be his girlfriend. The brunette had known ever since she had begun to imagine them kissing. She would never tell him though; she didn't want to break what they had.

Michael liked his best friend, Nellie. He always had, ever since they had first met in seventh grade. He knew that being her close friend was all he'd ever be though. He wasn't going to tell her; he would 't throw away the friendship they had. 

The two were best friends and would, unfortunately, never be more.


	6. Aproaching - Michellie

Nellie was staring at a cute boy from behind her locker. His name was Michael; he wasn't a popular boy, in fact, he was practically invisible, but Nellie noticed him.

Nellie was considered an 'invisible' too, but she liked it that way. It allowed her to avoid the freezing disadvantages of not being a cheerio or jock. The brunette knew that Michael didn't feel like he was good enough; she wanted to change that. Today she was going to approach him.

"Hi, I'm Nellie." She shyly mumbled, glad that she had approached when a genuine smile suddenly graced his face.


	7. Discovery - Shaylin

Shanna gently held her crush, Aylin, in her arms. The younger girl had just gone through a horrible breakup; although Shanna couldn't help but feel slightly happy that Aylin was now single.

"I'm sick of guys!" Aylin shouted, gritting her teeth as she swung from sadness to anger

“Does that mean you like girls now?” Shanna joked, desperately wanting to hear her answer.

“I-I guess.” Aylin stuttered, before cautiously pulling the blonde into a kiss. “I'm Sorry, b-but I kinda liked that.” she shyly admitted, adding “and you” under her breath.

Shanna quietly giggled, blushing slightly. “I like you too.”


	8. Imperfection - Lindsay

Lindsay sighed in frustration as she looked down at her Maths test. She had gotten an A, but her older brother, who had sat the test last year, had gotten an A plus. The brunette gently bit her lip; she had to prove that she was good enough for the family who had adopted her. She had to show them that they made the right choice when they had chosen her. This result just wasn't good enough for Lindsay.

"I'll do better next time. I have too!" She exclaimed, gritting her teeth. Her strive for perfection was stronger than ever.


	9. Kindergarten - Michellie

Nellie gently bit her lip as she walked into kindergarten; today was her first day away from her parents. Cautiously she let go of her mum's hand and, with a large amount of encouragement, walked into the playing area. For a few minutes she looked around, unsure what to do. 

She shrugged. “What should I do?”

“Hello there! Would you like to build a block castle with me?” Someone suddenly asked, grinning widely.

Nellie gratefully smiled and nodded at the young boy.

“I'm Michael.” He excitedly shouted.

"Nellie," She happily replied, before the two ran off to start their castle.


	10. Comfort - Shaylin

Shanna let out a depressed sigh as she lay on her bed. She'd just visited her Mum with her Grandma; it had been going very well until Shanna was left alone with her parent. The woman had then begun to tell Shanna how worthless she was.

"Surprise!" Aylin shouted as she barged into her girlfriend's room, instantly noticing how sad the blonde looked.

"What's wrong, Babe? Was it your Mum?" She softly whispered, causing Shanna to gradually nod. Instantly Aylin pulled Shanna into a gentle kiss.

"Whatever your Mum said was wrong!" Aylin confidently hollered, causing Shanna to genuinely smile.


	11. Missing - Chaylin

Aylin was sitting in the glee project dorm, watching a movie with the remaining contestants. As the repetitive movie continued to play, Aylin's thoughts drifted to Charlie. She really liked him; she felt like he was the only one who had really understood her. He had been eliminated though, and now she felt alone, despite being surrounded by friends.

"Hey? Is everything okay?" Nellie suddenly whispered as Aylin slowly released an inaudible sigh.

"I'm fine. I just miss Charlie a little, that's all." she murmured, attempting to dismiss Nellie's worrying; she was missing Charlie significantly more than she'd admit, though.


	12. Classics - Dameron

"Let's warm up." Cameron murmured as he and Damian sat in his room, attempting to prepare a song for glee club. Cameron began playing the first song that came to mind, nervously realizing that he had begun playing 'wouldn't it be nice', which was considered a classic love song. The boy had secretly liked Damian for a while now.

The two had just sung the line 'I wish that every kiss was never ending' when Damian cautiously pulled Cameron into a kiss. As they pulled away, both boys were grinning. Cameron was definitely glad he had played that love song.


	13. Partners - Damsay

"D-do you maybe want to be partners for the glee assignment this week?" Damian nervously asked Lindsay.

"I would love to be your partner, Damo." The brunette replied, smiling. Internally, Damian was overjoyed. He really liked Lindsay, and this assignment was the perfect opportunity to ask her out. Unfortunately, he also knew that Lindsay only liked him as a friend, which meant that it would be hard for him to show she his true feelings without her thinking that it was some overly friendly gesture.

"Now all I have to do is find the perfect song," Damian murmured to himself.


	14. Accent - Damian

"Yari?" Damian asked as he saw a girl standing in the hallway covered in bright blue slushie. The girl simply gave Damian a blank look; he soon realized that she didn't understand his strong Irish accent.

"Are you alright?" he slowly spoke to the girl. This time, he was met with a look of confusion. He was just about to sing the phrase to the girl, as his accent seemed to go away whenever he sung, when the freezing cold girl ran off.

"Why does no one understand what I say?" Damian mused with frustration as he walked to class.


	15. First Date - Blanna & Chaylin

Blake and Shanna were sitting in a booth at Breadstix. Both teens were very fiddly, as this was their first date together.

"Soooo," Blake murmured, "how've you been lately?"

"Good," Shanna slowly replied, attempting to ignore the tension in the air.

Suddenly Aylin and Charlie ran into the crowded restaurant, madly singing some glee club related song. Shanna and Blake shared a confused look before laughing at their crazy friends. Soon the tension had evaporated, and was replaced with the lightheartedness that the two teens usually shared.

"Only at McKinley!" Blake joked as they happily and confidently continued their date.


	16. Promises - Michellie

"Nellie?'" The introverted girl heard someone yell. She quickly turned around to see her boyfriend of two years, Michael, rapidly running towards her.

"Happy Birthday!" He panted. "I got you something special!"

"You did?" Nellie gratefully exclaimed. Michael opened up his hand to reveal a small velvet box.

"I know that we've both been busy lately, but I want you to know how much you mean to me. This promise ring symbolizes that I shall never leave you. I love you so much!"

Nellie beamed with tears in her eyes as the boy pushed the pretty ring onto her finger.


	17. Lost - Damsay

Damian was wandering around the endless corridors as he tried to find a classroom. He knew that he'd, unfortunately, receive a detention.

"Excuse me?' He mumbled to a geeky boy, "where is room one hundred?" The kid simply brushed past him, either ignoring or not understanding him.

"Are you lost, Irish?" A beautiful brunette with piercing blue eyes exclaimed from behind him.

"Yar," Damian replied, causing the girl to giggle at his cute accent.

"Room one hundred? Follow me!" She stated, smiling brightly at him. "I'm Lindsay, by the way."

"Maybe McKinley won't be so bad after all?" Damian mused.


	18. Staring - Camrissa

Marissa sat in history class, not learning anything. This, however, was normal due to her 'bad girl' reputation. What was unusual was that she was staring right at the 'nerd', Cameron Mitchel. The redhead really liked the studious boy, but she knew that they would never last, and she didn't want to corrupt his straight 'A's and pure personality.

Without warning, the boy turned around, his gaze meeting with Marissa's. Rapidly, Cameron's eyes widened, and he promptly looked away. For a brief moment the beautiful girl regretted her reputation, however she knew that she'd never change just for a boy.


	19. Break Up - Lindsay

Lindsay weakly sobbed on her bed, tears running down her pale cheeks. She really didn't want to cry but she couldn't force herself to stop. No matter how hard she tried, the droplets of water continued to fall from her eyes. She just couldn't stop thinking of him. Lindsay simply refused believe that her boyfriend of ten months had just cheated with her close friend.

Without warning, Lindsay heard a beeping sound from her phone. It read,

'Hey, Babe, did you enjoy the party?'

He was acting like everything was okay, buy Lindsay knew that was far from the truth.


	20. Duet - Michellie

It was duets week in glee club! Everyone's names had been randomly drawn out of a hat; Michael had been partnered up with the new girl, Nellie. He hadn't heard her audition, so he wasn't even sure if she could sing; Michael highly doubted they'd be able to win the Breadstix gift voucher. At least she was pretty.

"How about we do Birds of Feather?" Michael suggested. The introverted girl smiled in response; the boy began playing his guitar. On cue, Nellie sung, her voice filling the boy's room.

Michael had never been so wrong about someone in his life.


	21. Prom - Chaylin

"Go on man, ask her," Charlie heard someone mumble. He hesitantly glanced towards the voice, only to see some guy pointing towards Aylin. Charlie knew that he had to do it now or he would lose his chance; he'd just be another lonely student who went to prom with his best friend.

Charlie quickly opened his locker and grabbed the flowers he had bought; he then stormed up to Aylin.

"Aylin, hey," Charlie stuttered, trying to sound smooth but failing. "Prom?"

Charlie then held out the red roses, blushing as she grabbed them without hesitation. The girl grinned. "Of course!"


	22. Time - Chaylin

Today was the first day of school and Aylin was nervously fidgeting her fingers. She hadn't seen Charlie for a month, while he had gone on vacation to Australia. The teenager really missed the tall boy.

Charlie had asked the Turkish girl out a week before his departure and she had said 'yes'. The fact that thirty days had passed with little communication between the two scared Aylin. What if he had met someone new?

"Aylin?" She heard someone shout; the girl spun, only to be tackle hugged by Charlie, "I missed you so much!"

"He does still love me!"


	23. New - Chamian Friendship

Charlie wandered into McKinley high school, a grimace on his face. The boy hated starting new schools; although, he had a bit of hope in this new one, as his second cousin apparently went here.

Charlie was standing near his locker when someone cleared their throat. Instantly he spun around, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Hey loser, ready for your welcome?" a jock sneered, slushie in hand.

"Stop it, mate, that's me' cousin." An Irish football player suddenly yelled from across the room.

Charlie sighed in relief. With his cousin around, school may not be so bad after all.


	24. Finally Smiling - Nelleron

Cameron sat in his advanced maths class, staring at Nellie. The boy could see the broken look in her eyes as she glanced at her Ex. Cameron hated that she was miserable; he wanted her to be happy, even if it meant revealing his crush. When the finally bell rung, he jumped from his chair and walked over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

Nellie sighed, biting her lip gently. "Just a little lonely."

"W-well, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"He gulped.

"Sure," Cameron internally beamed as a small smile finally grace her lips.


	25. Apocalypse - Chaylin

"People are saying that the world's going to end in December," Aylin murmured to Charlie. "Do you think they're right?"

For a while Charlie sat in silence, his eyebrows scrunched up slightly as he contemplated her words. Eventually he sighed, then murmured, "I'm not sure. I mean, scientist don't believe it, but it could still happen."

"You think that the zombie apocalypse could still happen though," Aylin joked, lightening the slight tension in the room.

"Whether it ends or not," Charlie suddenly continued, "I'll always love you."

Aylin couldn't help but giggle as he pulled her in for a kiss.


	26. Choosing - Blellie/Michellie

Nellie gulped as the two boys stared at her, both sets of eyes glaring into her soul.

"How do they expect me to choose between them?" Nellie couldn't help but think to herself.

Sighing deeply, she looked towards Michael, then Blake; her eyes continuously darting from boy to boy as they expectantly rose their eyebrows.

"I can't choose!" Nellie couldn't help but squeak out. "Please give me time to think about it!" She guiltily looked at both boys as they gloomily walked away, their shoulder's drooping.

"Michael or Blake?" She sadly sighed to herself, hating that she had to choose.


	27. Child - Michellie

"She's beautiful," Nellie whispered as her tired eyes drooped. The brunette had just given birth to her first child, an adorable baby girl.

Michael blissfully agreed with his wife's statement; his eyes tearing up slightly as he was allowed to hold the precious baby. "She looks just like you!" The boy added, careful not to drop the child as he gently placed her into the crib.

"Have you thought of a name?" The doctor suddenly asked, smiling at the couple.

"Charlotte Weisman." Nellie uttered, her voice barely audible. Michael proudly agreed; eager to start his new life as a father.


	28. Pancakes - Danali

"We never cook together, Dani!" Ali couldn't help but utter as she awoke; she had just stayed the night at her girlfriend's house.

"Implying that we're going to right now?" Dani joked as she groggily made her way to the kitchen, eagerly trailed by Ali. "We have some pancake mix?"

"Perfect." The blonde exclaimed, quickly finding a saucepan. "Let's do this!"

An hour later, the couple had finally managed to make some without burning them; both women were very proud.

"Dani?" Ali jokingly questioned as she joyfully finished her final pancake. "I think I understand why we don't cook now."


	29. Break - Michellie

"H-hey darling," Michael stuttered.

"Yeah?" Nellie Immidietely questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"I-I-I think we should take a break," Nellie couldn't help but release a sigh at his words. "We wouldn't be breaking up or anything," he continued, "I just think that we need to focus on school right now."

Nellie hesitantly nodded, trying not to externalise her upset; the last thing she wanted to do was cry.

"I understand," her voice barely audible.

"Thank you, Nellie. I love you." The boy exclaimed as he walked away. Nellie couldn't help but gasp; that was the first time he had said 'love'.


	30. Sick - Blellie

"Blake, you're sick!" Nellie whispered to her stumbling boyfriend, gently touching his forehead. "Why did you come to school?"

"The football game is today." The sick boy mumbled as Nellie led him to sit down. "I couldn't just let the team down."

"I'm taking you home right now." The girl gently placed a kiss on his forehead as they both went to his car.

"But the football game?" Nellie sighed at this; she knew how much football meant to him.

"Okay, but let me take care of you first." The boy groggily nodded as he fell asleep in the car.


	31. Lights - Michellie

"Look at all the bright city lights." Nellie dreamily exclaimed as she glanced from the hotel balcony. She and Michael were currently in New York, visiting their friends.

"Bright, bright lights," Nellie's boyfriend, Michael, joked, referencing the girl's song.

"Very funny Michael," the brunette added with a roll of her eyes. "They really are beautiful though."

"Just like you," Michael whispered, a cheesy grin on face.

"You can be so sweet sometimes." Nellie couldn't help but admit with a quiet giggle.

"Only sometimes?' He confidently questioned, pulling the girl into a romantic kiss, backdropped by the lights of New York.


	32. Yearning - Chaylin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in an alternate universe, in which 'The Glee Project' never happened.

Aylin gasped as the Charlie Lubeck walked past her; the famous singer was just strolling through the street, a grimace on his face. Aylin had always wanted to meet the tall boy; he was her favourite singer, and she had the biggest crush on him.

"Go up and say hi," Aylin mumbled to herself, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as her star struck eye's shone. The girl slowly approached him, only to see him get into an expensive looking car.

The girll looked down to the ground as she bit her lip; she had missed her chance to meet him.


	33. Hogwarts - Michael

Michael sighed as he checked the mail for the hundredth time that day. Today was his eleventh birthday and he was excited for his Hogwarts letter.

"It's still not here!" The boy squeaked as he peeked into the mailbox. A slight frown found its way onto his face as he slumped down next to the wooden box, patiently waiting for an owl to show up.

Eventually Michael's Mum stumbled out. "Maybe the letter will come tomorrow? How about we do some maths now!"

Michael grimaced up at his mother, weakly shrugging as he begrudgingly accepted that he was a muggle.


	34. Jealousy - Damsay

Lindsay couldn't help but narrow her eyes as she saw a cheerleader giggling with her boyfriend, Damian. Everyone knew that Lindsay was extremely possessive of the Irish boy, as well as easily jealous.

The brunette gently bit her lip as the cheerleader let out another high pitched laugh; Lindsay was about to approach the two, when Damian's gaze turned to her. Instantly, the love struck smile that he only used around her appeared, and he quickly dismissed himself from the cheerleader.

"I wasn't actually jealous!" Lindsay internally denied, allowing a grin to grace her face as Damian gleefully approached her.


	35. Guitar - Samrissa

Marissa jumped as she heard the sound of stone meeting glass coming from her bedroom window. Narrowing her eyes, she looked out, catching sight of Samuel standing outside, guitar in hand.

Samuel winked at her. "Hey 'Rissa, a certain dreadlock-haired guy heard that you'd want to go out with him if he asked you using his guitar."

"I'm never trusting Lindsay again," the girl muttered before timidly nodding.

Samuel began strumming some chords on his guitar, before grinning and smoothly singing, "Marissa, will you go out with me?"

"Of course," Marissa squeaked before all but sprinting outside to embrace him.


	36. Afraid - Michellie

He was convinced she'd say yes. Everyone was constantly exclaiming, "Michael, dude, ask Nellie out! She'll be down!" It's not that he didn't like her, she was the nicest people her knew; her singing voice gave him goosebumps. He was simply afraid of rejection.

"Michael?" Suddenly she was there in front of him, fiddling with her fingers. "Blake told me that you like me?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, bracing himself for the rejection.

"I like you too," Nellie chuckled, "Breadstix at seven?"

As he nodded, he felt that a weight had been lifted off his shoulders; he feared rejection no more.


	37. Shipping - Michellie

Nellie sat under the shade of a tree, enjoying an ice cream with her band partner, Michael.

"Look it's Nellie Veitenheimer," the two heard someone frantically whisper to their friend.

"And she's sitting with Michael! They're my OTP." The other girl replied, causing Nellie and Michael to giggle.

"It's strange that people ship us," Michael whispered.

Nellie nodded, smirking slightly. "We should give them something to fangirl about."

"Take a photo together? Tweet each other?" Michael suggested.

"I was thinking more along the lines of…" Nellie suddenly hesitated, knowing that he obviously didn't feel the same way she did. "Nothing."


	38. Androgynous - Mabraham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from an anon on tumblr.

"When she called me androgynous it just threw me off," Abraham sighed, resting his head on his hand.

"I'm sure you did fine," Michael replied gently patting the boy's back.

Abraham simply shrugged, deeply sighing. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I'm definitely in the bottom three though.

"There's nothing wrong with being androgynous anyway," Michael mumbled.

"And there's nothing wrong with being gay," Abraham stated, as if the two phrases had been told to him thousands of times.

"There's not," Michael exclaimed as he pulled Abraham into a kiss; proving his point as they beamed at each other.


	39. Break Up - Chaylin

Aylin saw the signs of a break up coming. Why would Charlie create a dating website profile if everything was working out? They hadn't been fighting, but she knew from personal experience that people could break up any time.

Over the weeks, they began to see each other less. Day after day she kept expecting him to finally end it between them. They just weren't as close as they were in 'The Glee Project.'

A month had passed since his dating profile went up. Aylin woke up to a text message from Charlie, which read: 'I'm breaking up with you.'


	40. Partners - Michanna

Shanna brightly grinned, running her hand through her hair as she glanced at Michael. It was Romanticality week, and the final six were choosing partners. Almost instantly his eyes met hers, greeting her with a cheerful smile.

"It won't be hard to be romantic with a charmin' boy like Michael," she happily sighed to herself as he approached her. "I may even be able to show him just how I feel."

"I'm glad my partner's a pretty girl like you." Michael exclaimed, causing Shanna to giggle.

"Maybe he likes me back after all?" she thought as they went to practice.


	41. Rain - Shaylin

Shanna sighed as she glanced out the window. Her girlfriend, Aylin, was supposed to be coming over tonight, but she was now forty minutes late; all Shanna was doing was staring out at the rain, wondering where her partner was.

As she made sure Aylin hadn't texted her, she saw a car park outside her house. Instantly she rushed outside, not caring if the heavy rain soaked her through.

"Sorry I'm late Shanny. All the roads were blocked," Ayin mumbled as she stumbled out of the car.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Shanna whispered, embracing the girl with a hug.


End file.
